gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:GTA Gamer
'GTA Gamer' thumb|400px|That is GTA Ich besitze einen PC, eine Xbox 360 und eine Wii, außerdem noch die PSP. Ich finde den Flair, die Stadt und die Verarschungen, Witze und die Charaktere die machen ein GTA aus wie finde. Meine Webseite, hier der Link: http://hunter626.jimdo.com/. Mein Xbox Live Gamertag ist: GRT Hunter 396.Ich spiele zurzeit Grand Theft Auto IV online. 'FAQ' 1. Frage: Wann hast du Grand Theft Auto Spiele zum ersten mal gespielt? 1. Antwort: Ich habe 2003 zum ersten mal ein Grand Theft Auto Spiel gespielt es war Grand Theft Auto III. 2. Frage: Auf welches Grand Theft Auto bist du spezializiert? 2. Antwort: Auf zwei einmal auf Grand Theft Auto San Andreas und Grand Theft Auto IV. 3. Frage: Spielst du nur Grand Theft Auto Spiele? 3. Antwort: Nein, aber zum größten Teil ich spiele auch Need For Speed usw. 'Plattformen' PC: Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto II, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Xbox 360: Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony PSP: Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars 'Grand Theft Auto Reihe' Grand Theft Auto - War mein Einstieg fand ich gut habs aufm PC gespielt (nicht durchgespielt 67%) Grand Theft Auto II - GTA II fand ich insgesamt besser als Teil 1 habs auf aufm PC gezockt (nicht durchgespielt 50%) Grand Theft Auto III - Der 3D Teil fand ich früher super Geil (durchgespielt 88%) Grand Theft Auto Vice City - Spiele es und ich find es bis jetzt sehr gut ganz besonders die Musik (nicht durchgespielt 21%) Grand Theft Auto Advance - Hab nicht will ich nicht (nicht gespielt 0%) Grand Theft Auto San Andreas - Super wie ich finde die Grafik war nicht so toll (durchgespielt 91%) Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories - Ich fands gut aber nicht brilliant es war zu düster (durchgespielt 86%) Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories - Es war viel besser als Liberty City Stories wie ich finde (durchgespielt 89%) Grand Theft Auto IV - Unglaublich gut wie ich finde einfach die Stadt und das Flair ist perfekt.Ist mein Lieblings GTA-Teil (durchgespielt 100%) Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned - Habs durch ist gut und noch schwerer als TBoGT (durchgespielt 75%) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars - Ist gut, aber ist nicht so gut wie erhofft. (nicht durhgespielt 18%) Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony - Ist sehr gut wie GTA IV nur ein wenig zu schwer (durchgespielt 78%) 'Meine Lieblingsradiosender in Grand Theft Auto IV' Da Grand Theft Auto IV mein Lieblingsteil ist hab ich auch da meine Radiosender. 1. Liberty Rock Radio - Hat eine super gute Mischung an Musik. 2. Electro Choc - Die Electro Beats sind genial besser als in den Vorgängern. 3. Vladivostok FM - Die Osteuropäische Musik ist gut ausgesucht. 4. Tuff Gong Radio - Die Reggaemusik ist super weil Bob Marley der beste Reggae Künstler ist. 5. Radio Broker - Der Mix der Musik ist auch sehr gut insgesamt. Sammlung thumb|left|400px|Grand Theft Auto - Collection